


Él empezó

by BonfireHeart



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Gun Violence, Homophobic Language, Hostage Situations, Hurt Jeon Jungkook, Hurt Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Hurt Kim Namjoon | RM, Hurt Kim Seokjin | Jin, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Hurt Min Yoongi | Suga, Hurt Park Jimin (BTS), Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Good Hyung, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Good Hyung, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Good Hyung, Other, Paparazzi, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bangtan Boys, Sasaeng Fan(s), Sexual Harassment, Violence, lenguaje bien pinche grosero
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireHeart/pseuds/BonfireHeart
Summary: No importa que obres como el pan de Dios cada día, siempre habrá alguien que haya caído en la tentación y te ofenderá. No importa que hayas perdonado a los que te ofendieron. Nadie se libra del mal. Aunque se amen los unos a los otros, el sacrificio es inevitable al igual que el pecado.O...Donde lo que parecía ser un día de grabación normal en el edificio de Big Hit para sus dos bandas más famosas se convierte en una situación de rehenes llena de chistes malos, juegos psicológicos y crisis mentales. Donde la impotencia se convierte en miedo,  el miedo en odio y el odio en revolución.Donde BTS demostrara de lo que puede ser capaz para proteger aquello que ama...o destruirlo porque la gente es una mierda. Pero, ¿y el perdón?La verdad no importa.





	1. Él llamó

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién llamó?

—911, ¿cuál es su emergen-

—_¡Por favor _—la suave voz del operador fue cortada por el histérico grito de un chico—_, ayúde…me! ¡A-Ayúdeme!_ —las palabras salían entre cortadas, ahogadas por sus sollozos.

—Hola, amigo… —el operador, como todo un profesional, mantuvo la voz baja y calmada, aunque el nerviosismo podía apreciarse en cada silaba— tranquilo. Estoy aquí. ¿Dime que pasa?

—_¡M-M-Manden ayuda! _—los lentos y pesados tragos de aire que estaba dando hacía de su voz más grave de lo esperado; sus palabras se le quedaban atoradas en la garganta—. _¡Por favor, es demasiada sangre!_

—Necesito que te calmes, amigo. Voy a ayudarte. ¿Bien?

—_¡Hyung! ¡Hyung, por favor, no cierres tus putos ojos! ¡No-los-putos-cierres! _—el chico, claramente en pánico, ignoró las palabras tranquilizadoras del operador, pero este último comprendió que sucedía; actuó inmediatamente.

—¿Hyung? ¿Algo le pasó a tu hyung?

—_¡Él le disparo! ¡Le disparo!_

—_Agh… _—del lado de la línea del chico, el eco de la tos ahogada de una segunda persona se unió a la llamada.

Su hyung.

—_¡Quédate conmigo, p-por favor, hyung! _—chilló el chico, su voz aumentando un tono más—. _La ayuda viene en camino… hyung-nim… perdóname… perdóname por favor… ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Es mucha sangre! _—gritó, en crisis total, desgarrándose la garganta.

—¿Estás haciendo presión en la herida? —sin vacilar, el operador inquirió.

El chico en otro lado de la línea tomó una bocanada de aire antes de responder, batallando mucho en formar la oración:

—_Si… mierda… y-y-y _—dio un respiro—, _tiene agujero de s-salida…_

—¡Buen trabajo, chico~! Sigue presionando, ¿sí?

—_Ok, ok, ok, ok… _—el chico repitió. Era claramente un autoconsuelo que se trataba de dar para mantener la calma. El operador se sintió orgulloso.

—No dejes de presionar. La ayuda va en camino. Oh… ¡Oye~! —con los nervios de acero y el profesionalismo al máximo, canturreó—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre y que edad tienes?

—_J-Ji Min._

—¿Ji Min?

—_Si, Ji Min _—jadeó, conteniendo los sollozos—. _Tengo 24._

—Muy bien, Ji Min-ah, ¿dónde estás?

—_En… en mi casa. E-Estoy en Hannam-dong… Hannam the Hill #2013._

—Buen trabajo, chico~. La ayuda va en camino —repitió para darle más tranquilidad al chico; a Ji Min—. Por favor, quédate en la línea.

—_Gracias… _—Ji Min volvió a quebrar en llanto—. _Por favor, apúrense. No deja… no deja de s-sangrar._

—Todo va a estar bien, ¿ok? Solo no dejes de hacer presión.

—_E-Entendido._

—¿Tu hyung esta consiente?

—_Si. Él está…_ —una larga pausa, el extrañamente ruidoso “tic tac” del reloj de la casa de Ji Min resonando en el fondo—. _Él solo me está viendo _—sus palabras cayeron conforme fueron saliendo a un mar depresivo sin fondo. Era doloroso escucharle.

—¿Hay alguien más contigo?

—_Si… si… _—tragó saliva, succionando mocos. El breve titubeo era una señal de duda, cosa confirmada con la siguiente afirmación—_. No lo sé. Realmente ya no lo sé, perdón._

—Bien, entonces, dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Algo se rompió dentro de Ji Min con dicha pregunta, porque inmediatamente estalló en un ataque de nervios, pero, lo extraño de esto, es que intentaba mantenerlo en un susurro:

—_¡Él nos mintió! _—siseó entre dientes. Una mezcla de ira, terror y tristeza goteando de su lengua—. _¡Ese hijo de perra nos mintió!_

—¿Quién, Ji Min-ah?

—_Nuestro-_

Justamente, cuando Ji Min procedía a explicar, un fuerte golpe en la lejanía le hizo callar abruptamente.

El operador empezó a sentir el pánico trepar como esquelas por su espalda, por lo que preguntó con algo de indecisión:

—¿Qué pasó, Ji Min-ah?

Pasaron 4 segundos de completo silencio para que Ji Min hablara. Esta vez con un murmuro sumergido en un indescriptible horror:

—_Hyung… baja el arma._

El operador supo en un instante que Ji Min ahora no estaba hablando con él, si no con alguien más en la habitación. Se escuchó lejano. Era probable que haya bajado el teléfono.

Silencio.

—_¡H-Hyung, por favor! ¡Baja el arma! _—Ji Min imploró.

—_¡Hijo de perra! _—una nueva voz, gruesa y furiosa, se unió a la llamada.

Algo cayó al suelo, algo pesado, porque el choque sonó verdaderamente fuerte. Ji Min jadeó, sorprendido, y luego el caos se desató:

—_¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! _—dijo el otro que no era Ji Min ni su hyung que moría desangrado—. _¡Suéltala!_

—_¡Aléjate de mí! _—otra voz. Dios, ¿cuántos eran?

El sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose resonó, acompañado del pequeño grito aterrado de Ji Min.

—_¡Detente!_

—_¡Púdrete, Yoongi!_

—_¡¿Hyung?! ¡Hyung! _—Ji Min estaba a nada de un colapso—. _¡Hyung, por favor, despierta! ¡Hyung, por favor no me hagas esto!_

—_¡Namjoon!_

—_¡No te muevas, Yoongi!_

—_¡Jin-hyung, no! _—alguien nuevo gritó.

—_¡Lárguense de aquí, joder!_

—_¡Hyung, despierta, por-por-por favor! _—Ji Min no se daba por vencido.

—_¡Oh, Dios mío! _—otro más.

—_¡Jungkook, quítate! _—otro.

—_¡Hyung! ¡Namjoon-hyung! _—Ji Min bramó, olvidándose por completo de la llamada—. _¡Namjoon! ¡NAMJOON!_

_¡Bang!_

La llamada se cortó.

…

…

…

Solo el tintineo que indicaba que la llamada finalizó hizo eco en a través la línea.

…

…

…

—Mierda —maldijo el operador.


	2. Él no miró

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién no miró?

Namjoon miraba hacia el frente con suavidad. Relajado. Parpadeando lenta y pesadamente.

Parecía drogado.

Pero no le estaba.

Estaba lastimado.

Cualquier persona que lo viera lo sabría. La sangre que escurría en gruesos y largos hilos por su sien derecha era un indicio de ello.

Los ojos de Namjoon revolotearon cuando, muy en el fondo, comenzó a escuchar la bella melodía de _Home._

_“__아마_ _그곳이__ mi casa__  
With you I'ma feel rich (yeah)”_

Namjoon se dio cuenta que no estaba respirando.

_“__바로_ _그곳이__ mi casa__  
__미리_ _켜둬_ _너의__ switch (switch) yeah”_

Las hermosas voces de sus hermanos entonando _Home _siempre relajaron a Namjoon, pero ahora lo único que quería era que se detuvieran.

Se escuchaban horribles.

Desafinados y como si Namjoon las escuchase desde el fondo del mar; _muy _graves, apagadas, lejanas y distorsionadas.

_“__말을_ _안_ _해도_ _편안할_ _거야__  
__너만_ _있다면_ _다_ _내_ _집이_ _될_ _거야__”_

Gritos desesperados clamando el nombre del líder hicieron eco atreves de la letra de la canción, como si fuesen parte del coro; un coro subliminal.

_“You know I want that home_ _  
You know you got that home”_

—_¡Namjoon! ¡No! _—esos desgarradores bramidos erizarían la piel de cualquiera, mas aun sabiendo que estos pertenecían a Yoongi, un hombre que es incapaz de alzar la voz—. _¡Por favor! ¡Detente! ¡No lo hagas!_

—_¡Hyung! _—Jungkook… ¿estaba acaso llorando?—. _¡No lo lastimes!_

Risas.

Namjoon tosió.

_“Your love, your love, your love (I miss that)”_

Un pequeño jadeo. El llanto de Jungkook se incrementó terriblemente.

—_¡Aléjate de él, perra! _—¡Jesucristo! Nadie nunca esperaría semejantes palabras salir de la boca de Hoseok.

Un golpe; uno duro y fuerte.

—_Detente… _—la angelical voz de Jin suplicaba, sollozando.

Namjoon cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza en un intento de aclarar la neblina que constipaba su vista.

_“Your love, your love, your love (I want that)”_

—_¡Namjoon-hyung, lo siento! _—Jimin lamentó con la voz quebrada.

El sonido de la música en los oídos de Namjoon se hacía poco a poco más claro.

_“Your touch, your touch, your touch (I need that)”_

—_¡Detente! _—Taehyung ordenó. Vaya que estaba enojado… pero se podía escuchar el miedo que sentía raspar su garganta.

Namjoon jadeó como si no hubiese un mañana. Llenando sus pulmones tan repentinamente de aire que casi se desmaya.

_“La la la la la la la la, I love it (get it, get it, get)”_

Namjoon pudo escuchar nuevamente las bellísimas voces de sus amigos en _Home. _Ya no sonaban como si estuvieran haciendo un puto ritual. Eran normales.

Pero la canción se había acabado.

_¡Bang!_

Cintos de miles de gotas rojas, asquerosamente espesas, rociaron el rostro y cuerpo de Namjoon.

Y así como el sonido regreso a sus oídos, se fue.

Ahora no escuchaba más que un zumbido muy, muy molesto.

**[…]**

**HORAS ANTES…**

—¡Despierta! —Jin ordenó, molesto, tirando de las cobijas de Namjoon, quien se hizo bolita y cubrió la cara con la almohada.

—Agh, hyung… —Namjoon se quejó; su voz ronca matutina.

—Namjoon-ah, levántate o te tirare un balde de agua fría —el mayor arrebató la almohada al líder y la lanzó hasta el otro lado de la habitación—. Lo digo en serio —advirtió, y con eso, Jin se dio media vuelta y salió dando grandes zancadas.

Namjoon se acomodó de lado y observo al mayor salir de su habitación, cerrando los ojos, dispuesto a dormirse nuevamente, cuando de repente un grito resonó por el pasillo.

—_¡¿Qué carajos?! _—ese fue Jimin.

Escuchó las ruidosas risas de Yoongi y Jungkook.

—_Siguiente _—dijo Jin.

Distinguió el sonido del como la puerta de la habitación de a lado se abría.

_¡Splash!_

El grito de Taehyung terminó de despertar a Namjoon.

—¡Hyung, levántate! —Jimin entró corriendo a la habitación de Namjoon, mojado de pies a cabeza—. ¡Jin-hyung lo decía en serio!

—¡Namjoon~! —Jin tarareó cuando se metió sin previo aviso a la habitación del líder, con un balde con hielos en mano.

—¡Estoy despierto! ¡Estoy despierto, no lo hagas! —Namjoon casi se cae de la cama de tan rápido se que puso de pie, resbalando con sus pantuflas de Koya.

Jin y Jimin se rieron ante el hecho.

—Muy bien~ —felicitó Jin con una sonrisa maliciosa, aun riéndose.

Jin inmediatamente saló del cuarto y se metió en el del frente, abriendo la puerta con una patada.

—¡El desayuno esta listo! —informó en el momento en que lanzó el balde de agua helada sobre Hoseok, que obviamente gritó al recibir el impacto.

**[…]**

Jungkook terminó de acomodar la mesa, poniendo los palillos a cada lado de los platos. Poco después, Jin colocó los recipientes y guarniciones con comida recién hecha, _humeante, jugosa y deliciosa_, en todo el centro de la mesa.

—Es desayunar, bañarnos e irnos —Namjoon explicaba a el grupo mientras todos tomaban asiento—. Hoy tenemos que ir directo al estudio de grabación para… pues, _grabar _—Jungkook susurró un “obviamente” — lo que falta del Run BTS!

—TXT nos pateó el culo ayer —dijo Taehyung sonriendo con orgullo.

—De verdad te agradan —Jimin comentó con una igual a la de su amigo.

—Me recuerdan a nosotros cuando éramos unos novatos —Taehyung comenzó a servirse la comida en su plato; un poco de arroz, 2 huevos estrellados, una cucharada de frijoles, tomó un elote partido a la mitad… joder Jin sí que se lució el día de hoy y Taehyung no iba a desperdiciar semejante oportunidad en la vida—. ¿Los han visto dormir en la sala de practica?

—¡Aww~, si! —Jungkook y Hoseok canturrearon al unísono.

—¿Qué se siente ser “hyung”, Jungkook-ah? —Yoongi preguntó alzando una ceja, dándole al menor una media sonrisa.

—¿Qué se supone que deba de sentir? —las mejillas de Jungkook se empezaron a colorar conforme avanzaba con sus palabras—. Digo, soy mayor que ellos, por lo tanto, son mi responsabilidad, ¿no?

—En efecto —Hoseok asintió, poniéndole un par de cucharadas de azúcar a su café.

—Pásame la mermelada, por favor —Namjoon le pidió amablemente a Jimin, quien se la dio sin rodeos.

—Pero que no te digan “oppa” porque te emperras —Jin se burló, llevándose el dorso de la mano hacia la frente de forma teatral.

Yoongi casi se atraganta con el café cuando la risa lo tomó por sorpresa. Hoseok le pasó unas cuantas servilletas para que se limpiase.

—Yah, hyung, eso fue hace mucho —Jungkook hizo un puchero, deteniendo el proceso de clavar sus palillos en el arroz.

—¿En qué estabas pensando, Jungkookie? —Taehyung acarició brevemente la barbilla del menor antes de seguir degustado su comida.

—La verdad no sé.

—Hasta querías que te mostraran la identificación —Jimin rió, mordiendo su tostada cubierta de crema de avellana.

—Paren, por favor —Jungkook se sintió avergonzado, así que se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Pídelo en español —dijo Yoongi mordiendo una salchicha.

—¿Por qué en español? —Jungkook inquirió, riendo, confundido al igual que el resto en la mesa.

—Porque me gusta el español.

Namjoon asintió. Había lógica en ello.

—Ok, entonces… —Jungkook frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar como carajos hablar español—. _¿Gracias, buenas noches?_

—De nada —Namjoon contestó, riendo sin mala intención, al igual que el resto de los chicos.

Y si existe la duda, Jimin, Taehyung y Hoseok no se molestaron en secarse; desayunaron mojados y dejaron gotas de agua por toda la casa.

**[…]**

—¡T-X-T! —Hoseok deletreó a todo pulmón, chocando los puños con cada integrante del grupo mencionado; que se puso de pie y dio una reverencia cuando sus sunbaemis entraron.

—Les romperé una pierna si no nos dejan ganar el día de hoy —Jungkook bromeó, tomando asiento junto a Taehyun.

—Rómpesela a Soobin-hyung, él fue el que hizo trampa —el más joven de todos, Kai, expuso a su hyung, ocultándose detrás de Yeonjun ante un posible ataque.

—¡Judas! —el líder de TXT murmuró entre dientes.

—¿En serio hicieron trampa? —Jimin inquirió desconcertado, pero con una sonrisa curiosa que daba confianza a cualquiera en la sala.

—No, solo Soobin-hyung —Beomgyu negó con la cabeza.

—¡Dame tu pierna! —Jungkook se levantó de repente con falso enojo; su acento satoori raspándole la garganta.

—¡No! —Soobin abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho, riendo nerviosamente.

—¡Si! —Jungkook avanzó hacia su dongsaeng “preparándose para atacar”.

—¡Lo tengo! —Taehyun junto a Taehyung tomaron a joven líder de cada brazo.

La pequeña pelea causó varias risas. Jimin se puso a grabar con su celular en el momento que vio como Jungkook le quitaba accidentalmente el zapato a Soobin.

Jin corrió a un lado de Jimin y comenzó a narrar la “pelea”:

—¡En exclusiva! ¡Imágenes fuertes de la pelea entre miembros de BTS y TXT! ¿Big Hit dará una declaración? ¡Eso lo veremos! —una pausa dramática.

—Solo por Dispatch —dijo Yoongi añadió.

Eso nadie se lo esperaba.

Inmediatamente todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Namjoon vio todo desde lejos, recargado el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una hermosa y cálida sonrisa pintando sus labios. Sus hoyuelos asomándose como siempre.

La relación entre ambos grupos había mejorado con el paso del tiempo. Fue algo incomodo al principio, pero el carisma y paciencia de los hyungs permitieron que los más jóvenes se abrieran hacia ellos. La confianza aumentó considerablemente hasta el punto en que las bromas pesadas, subidas de tono o burlas entre los miembros era casi el pan de cada día (cuando se reunían). Además, crearon grupos de chat donde se enviaban memes y compartían cualquier cosa estúpida, también se brindaban consejos (sobre todo BTS a TXT) respecto al negocio de la música y los Idols.

Era genial.

—Namjoon-ah —alguien le llamó a sus espaldas.

Cuando se giró sus ojos se iluminaron:

—¡Bangtan PD-min, Sejin-hyung!

—Hola, muchacho —Bangtan PD-min saludó, con su siempre sonriente y rechoncho rostro.

—¿Qué está pasando ahí adentro? —Sejin preguntó tratando de mirar por arriba del hombro de Namjoon.

—Jungkook esta intentando romperle la pierna a Soobin.

—Bien… creo —Sejin frunció el ceño, confundido, sin decir nada más.

—¿Están listos? —Bangtan PD-min preguntó.

—Si, señor —Namjoon asintió.

—Entonces… —Bangtan PD-min paso por un lado de Namjoon y dijo en voz alta para que todos lo oyeran—: ¡El perdedor se ira vestido de mujer al aeropuerto!

—_Holy shit… _—Jungkook musitó.

**[…]**

El sistema de seguridad del edificio de Big Hit era uno de los mejores de todo Corea. Había cámaras en el 90% de las esquinas, guardias caminando 24/7 por los pasillos, personal dando mantenimiento constante a las alarmas y luces de emergencia, detectores de movimiento, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera… uno mismo se lo puede imaginar con tan solo escuchar el nombre de Big Hit.

La gente se sentía segura estando ahí adentro; y digo, ¿quién no? Era uno de los mejores lugares para trabajar actualmente según los comentarios en Internet que leía el guardia de seguridad que se servía un café.

El hombre se desplazaba en Twitter y leía todo lo que decían los cibernautas acerca de trabajar en Big Hit, lo épico que debe ser trabajar tan de cerca con BTS, TXT, GFriend y todos aquellos que hacer ¡arte! en el “nombre” del país.

Ni quien lo diga.

Con pasos lentos, el hombre caminó hacia su lugar de trabajo, una habitación con la que se accedía con un código, frente a las pantallas de las cámaras de seguridad, y colocó su taza de café y celular en el escritorio a su lado. Dio un pequeño bostezo, se estiró sobre su silla e inicio su trabajo: mirar meticulosamente cada movimiento de las pantallas. Podía ver como la gente entraba y salía del edificio con prisa (pali, pali, pali, pali…), el personal del aseo barriendo por aquí y por allá, a los chicos de BTS y TXT riéndose histéricamente de Taehyung mientras le apuntaban.

_Debe de haber perdido_, el guardia pensó. Había visto esa imagen un par de veces, y cuando checaba las tendencias de los chicos en días siguientes en Twitter, alguno/s de ellos vestían cosas “humillantes” frente al público.

Publico.

Gente.

Multitud.

Un segundo…

El guardia se enderezó en su asiento, el rostro serio como piedra.

¿Dónde estaban sus compañeros?

Por estar en el celular ni si quiera se percató de que no había nadie en el cuarto.

Recordó como estaban todos sus compañeros en el momento en que salió a la pequeña cocina del frente a prepararse un café…

Ni siquiera tardó 5 minutos.

Extraño…

El hombre se puso de pie y accionó su radio:

—¿Dónde carajos están todos?

Silencio.

—¡Hey! —volvió a hablar por la radio, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Silencio.

—¿Qué? —extrañado, el hombre miro de un lado al otro, deteniendo su mirada en un punto cuando algo llamó su atención.

Un zapato sobresaliendo detrás del escritorio.

Dudó un poco, pero se acercó con pasos lentos hacia el escritorio.

Tragó saliva. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que algo andaba mal.

En un santiamén sus manos se congelaron y comenzó a sudar como fuente de plaza. La ansiedad que nació dentro de su ser le gritó repentinamente como madre preocupada que se alejara, y solo empeoro cuando un olor penetró sus fosas nasales.

Metal.

Al asomarse para verificar que demonios hacia un zapato tirado a lado del escritorio deseo haber hecho caso a su instinto de supervivencia y huir.

Era el pie de alguien.

Asomándose más vio lo peor.

Dos cuerpos uniformados yaciendo sobre grandes charcos de sangre. Sangre fluyendo a través de los agujeros que adornaban brutalmente el tórax y la cabeza de ambos hombres.

—Dios mío… —sin pensarlo dos veces, regresó a su lugar de trabajo a flor de piel.

Con dientes apretados, estaba a punto de tocar un botón, cuando de repente…

_¡Bang!_

El hombre cayó al suelo.

Gotas carmesíes mancharon las pantallas de seguridad, resbalando lentamente como lagrimas hasta caer el suelo.

Mientras tanto BTS y TXT seguían jugando.

**[…]**

**PRESENTE…**

Aunque Hoseok lo intentara, no podía liberar su cuello de las asquerosas manos que lo aprisionaban con fuerza.

No podía hacer más.

Era su fin.

Moriría, y le enojaba tanto saber que lo último que vería era la horrible mascara de conejo que el hombre encima de él poseía.

Joder.

Joder…

Hoseok sintió lagrimas caer por sus sienes.

Estaba llorando.

—_So show me~! _—cantó el fuerte hombre sobre el rapero.

Hijo de puta.

—¡Canta si quieres que te libere! —Hoseok sintió como el hombre le apretaba más el cuello—. _So show me!_

Dios.

La vista de Hoseok se volvió borrosa.

_Adiós mundo cruel._

—_So show me! _—el hombre clavo sus uñas.

—_I’ll… s… sho… show y-you…_ —Hoseok ni siquiera supo de donde saco las fuerzas y el aire para pronunciar las palabras. Sonó tan raposo y horrible que creyó que el hombre no le entendería, que lo confundiría con algún quejido…

Pero pudo experimentar nuevamente en esa maravillosa mierda llamada oxigeno llenar sus pulmones.

Y fue allí cuando sintió la navaja atravesar su abdomen.

Entonces gritó lo más desgarradoramente que alguna vez lo hizo en su vida.

—_¡HYUNG! _—¿Tae?

**Author's Note:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer. ¡Los comentarios son bienvenidos y apapachados! :D


End file.
